<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>9 Hours &amp; 582 Miles by spacerager617</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729861">9 Hours &amp; 582 Miles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerager617/pseuds/spacerager617'>spacerager617</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Self-Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerager617/pseuds/spacerager617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're 582 miles and nearly nine hours away from each other. How can we possibly still work?"</p><p>"The same way I know that you will get better. I have faith in you Lexa. I believe in you Lexa. You can do this because we said that nothing was going to come between us right? Not even this demon you have hanging on your back. I'm still here baby and I'm waiting on you to get better."</p><p>Lexa is struggling with her abuse and Clarke continues to love and dote and help...even when they're 582 miles and nine hours apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>9 Hours &amp; 582 Miles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very important note:</p><p>This will not start off fluffy and it may not even end up fluffy. There will be fluff and comedic scenes of course, but this story is for anyone who is going through a rough patch to recovery or knows someone who is. This is a recovery, healing, hurt/comfort journey I'm about to take Lexa. You've been warned.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Dear Stupid Sober Journal,</p><p>You are alone on Valentine’s Day and that’s not a shocker. A month ago had anyone said that you would be spending this dreadful day alone you would have laughed in their face. You have a Valentine and she’s stunning, smart, kind, caring, and fiercely loyal to you.</p><p>So why are you alone on Valentine’s Day? </p><p>You’re Valentine is 582 miles away. You’re Valentine is eight hours and fifty-three minutes away. Nearly nine hours is nothing to most people who have a Valentine and a three-day weekend right? You realize you’re not most people and what most people can you do...you cannot. You don’t have a license nor do you have a car so going to see your Valentine is out of the question. You’re also low on cash, so sending your Valentine a gift or even buying her card is a hardship for you as well. You certainly feel upset because you can’t see her and you can’t get her a gift (even though she said not to get her anything). </p><p>You got to talk to Clarke today, but it was very brief. Your conversation with her the night before was much more entertaining and it was light and upbeat. Today not so much and you know it’s because both of you have worked all week and she still has to work in the morning, but still...it’s Valentine’s Day. Throughout the workday, you were fine because you were constantly moving (you had no choice it was quite busy today). Now it’s dark and semi-quiet. You can hear your aunt and her boyfriend talking on the other side of the house. You can hear your cousins on the other side of the wall. You can also hear yourself breaking on the inside and it’s not just because your Valentine is 582 miles and nearly nine hours away. </p><p>If it was just about your Valentine not being here, you’re sure that you would be alright (not great) but alright nonetheless. What’s eating away at you is the constant feeling of being alone. The constant feeling of being surrounded by people and that no one is really there. The constant feeling of having no one to talk to because it’s Valentine’s day and everyone is with their Valentine. You’ve called all your friends back home expecting that at least one of them doesn’t have plans, but none of your friends answered the phone. </p><p>Now that you think about it’s you and your best friend’s friendaversary. There’s no reason be mad at him though...Lincoln works two jobs and he probably had to make heart-shaped pizzas tonight. You can’t fault any of your friends and you’re aware of that, but you realize that you are hurting. The sadness is really bothersome, but you’re also wondering if that has anything to do with the relapse you went through this past Tuesday. </p><p>Horrible things were said and you can’t remember what they were. Though they were your words. No one is talking to you in the house and before you wouldn’t have cared, but you’re sober now. Everything is different when soberness and yourself are involved. Sober makes you feel things such as shame or guilt, and you honestly hate having to endure those feelings. That’s the best part about not being sober...the ability to think you can say and do whatever you want, but you know there’s going to be consequences (especially when you live with someone else). You miss your trap rat house more than ever.</p><p>Writing about it gives you something to look back on, so you have something to reflect on. Well, that’s what the therapist says anyway. She’s very good at her job...she’s just not all that great at getting into your head to understand why you do the things that you do. In her defense though...she did just meet you, so maybe give her the chance to get to know you (the good and the bad). One thing for sure is that you’re an alcoholic. Two things for certain: you’re a great writer but you suck at the second-person point of view.</p><p>Sincerely Yourself,<br/>
Lexa</p><p>P.S. We’re never writing in this dumb journal from that point of view again.<br/>
P.P.S. We have a Facetime date with Clarke and we’re going to watch a movie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sharing this story more so for myself and my journey. I haven't been able to write anything for months and this just started to come out. It definitely would be great if anyone let me how they feel about it. Kudos are awesome and actually reading your thoughts on it would be greatly appreciated. Like I stated before this is not a full fluff story. This a healing and comforting story.</p><p>- SpaceRager</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>